


Invincible

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "When they finally come to destroy the Earth, they'll have to go through you first." Castiel is a BAMF.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Invincible" by OK Go


End file.
